Demasiado tarde
by mimi-serenety
Summary: Cuando la esperanza se acaba y no tienes nada por que luchar, siempre abra una luz que te guiara y te dirá que no estás sola. Para los demás será demasiado tarde ya que nunca hubo un te quiero, un lo siento y un no me dejes. Mal summary lo se AxH
1. Prologo

**Los personajes los tomo prestados ya que son de Craig Bartlett su creador **

Bueno para empezar esta es mi primera historia de "Hey Arnold" y me surgió esta idea en uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer, y ya que después de tanto tiempo volví a ver la serie ya que de niña siempre me gusto esta serie y es una lástima que la dejaran inconclusa pero bueno, espero no decepcionarlos ya que en verdad me costó trabajo ya que la ortografía no es lo mío jejeje bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

**Demasiado tarde **

**Prologo**

_Molesta, asustada, nerviosa y tantas cosas más sentían y no soy supersticiosa, ni nada de eso pero sentía algo extraño como si fuera a pasar algo importante hoy. En fin tengo peores cosas en que pensar, como que hoy veré al tonto cabeza de balón, después de lo de industrias futura no lo había vuelto haber_- Pensaba una niña rubia con dos coletas y una uní ceja al subir al autobús escolar

Al subir nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero de algo si se percato la rubia y fue que cierto niño con extraña cabeza de balón ni la miraba, sin tomarle mayor importancia siguió a su lugar, en donde ya la esperaba su mejor amiga Phoebe

-hola Phoebe

-hola Helga que alegría verte-mostrando una gran alegría a su amiga

-si si como digas pheps

-mira Helga te traje este colgante para que lo uses- dijo con emoción, mostrando un dije plateado en forma de media luna, con pequeñas piedras alrededor

-chica bien sabes que no me gustan estas cosas- con algo de apatía, pero al ver la cara de su amiga decidió ponérsela- _que mas da_- pensó

-gracias Helga pero si no te gusta no es necesesario…

-si si como sea ya me la puse- se sintió más tranquila, al ver que su mejor amiga sonreía

-cuéntame Helga, como te fue en las vacaciones, ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar

-nada importante Phoebe, además no tengo ganas de hablar ahorita-dijo algo molesta como siempre-pero eso no quiere decir, que no haya cosas importantes de que hablar- le dijo por ultimo dándose la vuelta para ver el paisaje, cuando llegaron a la primaria todo parecía ir normal, muchos niños felices y otros no tanto pero sin darse cuenta choco con cierto chico con cabeza de balón

-Mira por donde vas tonto cabeza de balón

-Yo no tuve la culpa, fuiste tu Helga, siempre eres tú la del problema -contesto el chico muy molesto

- a si, pues entonces no te acerques a mí a si no tendré que molestarte con mi presencia, además yo soy la que tiene mala suerte porque te tengo que soportar otro año- dijo con molestia

-eso debería de decirlo yo, siempre estas molestado, es mas no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más- pues bien Arnoldo como si quisiera hablarte -dijo molesta y triste yéndose al salón.

-Viejo, que te sucede nunca le habías contestado de esa manera a Pataki, como que últimamente estas actuando extraño desde lo de industrias futura

-vamos Gerald, no querías que me defendiera de Helga

-si viejo, pero comparado con muchas cosas que te ha hecho y sin contar con que ahorita el que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú, reaccionaste muy agresivo y la verdad ese no eres tú, cuéntame que te pasa, no por eso somos amigos

-no entenderías nada- dijo cansado ya que esta vez el tenia mucha razón_- tal vez debería disculparse con Helga- _pensó

-Y cómo quieres que te endienta si no me dices nada- dijo muy molesto Gerald

Dudando, decidió contarle un poco, no afectaría en nada a demás que ya no podía él solo con ese secreto

-Bu… bueno es que Helga- sonrojándose un poco- se me declaro y me dijo que me amaba

-¡Que! Helga g. Pataki te ama- grito asustado

-Cállate Gerald alguien te puede oír- dijo asustado, volteando haber si nadie los escucho

-Como quieres que me calme esto me lo tienes que explicar-dijo lo más bajo que pudo

-¡bien! lo hablaremos en mi casa hoy-dijo ya más tranquilo -ahora tengo que pensar en cómo disculparme con Helga

-Ya decía yo que algo muy malo tendría que haberte pasado para que estuvieras así- dijo Gerald igual de sorprendido

-Ni que lo digas, pero ya hablaremos- dijo algo cansado del tema, ya que después de lo de industrias futura no se había sacado de la cabeza esa confesión pero vamos como podría reaccionar el si tu némesis te confiesa que te ama- _uff tengo que solucionar pronto esto-_pensó

**En el salon**

-Helga que fue lo que paso con Arnold- pregunto Phoebe algo preocupada

-no lo sé Phoebe, debió de levantarse molesto, pero esta me la pagara, ya sabes que luego que se dé cuenta de sus palabras, me pedirá disculpas además….

-¡Oigan! todos a que no adivinan de lo que me acabo de enterar- dijo Harold el cual parecía que venía corriendo-todos se le quedaron viendo esperando que hablara

-descubrí, el secreto de la niña mas ruda de la escuela -Al o irlo cierta rubia se le quedo viendo molesta.

-De qué demonios hablas Harold- le pregunto algo impaciente y preparándose para golpearlo

-Pues de un secreto acaso quieres oírlo- dijo con sorna

-Ya habla Harold- le dijo Sid ansioso

-Jaja Helga ama a Arnold- se escucho un silencio incomodo que pronto se cambio por un enorme grito

-¡Que! quien demonios te dijo eso bola de grasa-molesta y con un nerviosismo

-yo oí a Arnold diciéndole a Gerald y al parecer es lo peor que le pudo pasar, y más siendo una niña tan fea como tú la que anda detrás de el jajaja, ¿qué Helga a poco piensas que Arnold te va hacer caso?, jajaja, de pronto se escucharon unas risas la mayoría de niños ya que las niñas se sentían identificadas con Helga

-¡eso es mentira!-volvió a gritar la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, en qué momento comenzó a llorar, vio que Lila y Ronda la miraban con lastima como sintiendo su dolor al igual que Phoebe pero ella era Helga G. Pataki, nadie se burlaba de ella y mucho menos, sentían lastima por ella y sin pensarlo salió del salón- _Haré que te tragues esas palabras Harold y cada uno de ustedes_- pensó chocando con cierto chico y al mirarlo lo vio con una mirada de dolor y odio a lo que le grito:

-¡Eres un idiota cabeza de balón te odio más que a nada en el mundo!-y se fue sin decir una palabra mas

-pero qué demonios le pasa a Pataki viejo- dijo Gerald ya que era raro ver a Helga tan mal

-Harold eres un insensible y un idiota se oyó la voz de phoebe (muy molesta y al mismo tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos ya que ella conocía a Helga y sabia que esto sería un golpe muy fuerte para ella), como te atreves a decir eso acaso es de tu incumbencia-Todos asustados y sorprendidos por ver llorar a phoebe solo la miraban con culpa y sabían que cuando ella se molestaba podría ser peor que Helga

Y sin pensarlo pensaba salir corriendo tras de Helga pero en eso llego el señor Simmons

-que pasa aquí-algo asombrado pensaba encontrar al grupo como siempre corriendo y jugando, pero lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado, todos los hombres con caras de susto, Phoebe llorando, las niñas con ganas de asesinar a Harold, y faltaba alguien -_que pasa aquí pensó_-Phoebe estas bien

-si señor Simmons pero cree que podamos salir un momento

-Claro vamos- esto lo extraño mucho

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Arnold algo extrañado sin saber que pasaba primero Helga salía corriendo y aparte insultándolo, pensaba en seguirla, si no hubiera sido porque phoebe le grito a Harold de una manera extraña y eso ya se veía muy raro de parte de la oriental, algo malo debió de haber pasado para que Helga saliera en ese estado y phoebe reaccionara así.

-Harold como te atreves a meterte con una chica y sus sentimientos –dijo muy molesta ronda y la mayoría de las niñas viéndolo acusadoramente

-Arnold lo siento mucho- dijo Lila con algo de tristeza

-¡Uhm! ¿A qué te refieres Lila?- esto ya estaba muy mal porque todas culpan a Harold y defienden a Helga

-Es que Harold se burlo de Helga por que descubrió su secreto

-¡Qué! Cua… cual secreto-con algo de nervios no podía ser que Harold los escuchara

-Escucho una conversación entre tú y Gerald-le dijo ronda algo moleta- y según Harold fue lo peor que te ah pasado, dinos Arnold es verdad- todos lo miraban muy atentos

-en primera, no tengo que responder a esa pregunta ya que yo nunca dije eso, en segunda Harold como te atreves ah andar diciendo cosas personales además esto es entre Helga y yo, tu no tenias que meterte en esto -dijo un molesto Arnold si saber que hacer ya no podía salir a alcanzar a cierta rubia y lo peor de todo es que sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si algo fuera a pasar quitándose las malas ideas decidió esperar a que pasara las clases eh iría a buscarla a su casa ya que tenían que aclarar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

-Arnold me alegro que no hallas dicho lo que Harold dijo ya todos sabíamos el amor-odio entre ustedes dos- dijo una Ronda más tranquila

-¿Qué?-dijo más nervioso y sonrojado

-claro tu siempre te empeñabas en decir que Helga tenía algo bueno y cuando algo grave le pasaba, siempre estabas ahí, como cuando tuvo amnesia me plantaste para estar con Helga y rechazar a Ronda Wellington Lloyd ya es mucho

-yo- como es que ronda sabia eso es que acaso todos sabían algo y el tan siego no se dio cuenta y lo peor o mejor de todo ahora si le tiene una respuesta a Helga

-Vamos chicos dejemos que Arnold y Pataki se arreglen- llegando como salvador Gerald

Mientras tanto phoebe le contaba todo al profesor

-Lo siento mucho Phoebe me gustaría dejarte salir pero ya sabes que nadie puede salir además es mejor que la dejes sola tal vez lo necesite

-Tiene razón señor Simmons-_pero es que siento como si algo fuera a pasar_-pensaba una phoebe preocupada

- no te preocupes Phoebe todo estará bien vamos al salón que tendré que reprender a todos- entrando al salón

-Que decepcionado me tienen siempre pensé que eran un grupo unido, pero el burlarse de los sentimientos de su compañera habla muy mal de ustedes especialmente tu Harold

-Pero señor Simmons ella siempre se burla de nosotros-contesto un Harold asustado ya que el tubo la culpa de todo

-Alto Harold esto es diferente, aunque ustedes no lo crean su compañera es más sensible de lo que ustedes imaginan, pero nunca se han decidido por conocerla mejor, espero que puedan darle una disculpa-dijo el señor Simmons algo molesto

-Tiene razón señor Simmons hoy iré a su casa a pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento -dijo un Stinky arrepentido

-que les parece si vamos todos así ella se sentirá mejor- comento Lila

- si eso será muy reconfortante para Helga-dijo Ronda-_eso espero_-pensó

-Eso es una gran idea chicos espero que logren hacerla sentir mejor-un más tranquilo Simmons

**En su casa**

Como pudo hacerme eso yo le entregue mi corazón y él lo tiro a la basura como vil basura –corría por las calles para llegar a su casa y no salir de ahí nunca más, y sin darse cuenta llego a su casa muy rápido más de lo normal- decidida subir a su habitación pero una conversación, la hizo detenerse.

-Eres una estúpida Miriam si tan solo no te hubieras embarazado por segunda vez todo sería distinto esa niña arruina todos mis planes ahora estaríamos en ese crucero – decía un molesto Bob, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras y al ver a la niña que lo miraba con una mirada hueca-Helga -alcanzo a decir antes de que la niña saliera a toda prisa de la casa - grito pero no pudo detenerla

-Bob que has hecho- le dijo algo molesta Miriam- siempre las estas renegando pero porque enfrente de ella- le dijo más molesta Miriam

-mmm Miriam bien sabes que son puras mentiras como voy a odiarla si es idéntica a mí, cuando regrese a casa le pediré disculpas- dijo con algo de remordimiento y con un sentimiento extraño

**POV Helga**

sabía que no tenía que levantarse de su cama, que hoy no sería su día como de costumbre pero ahora todo estaba mal, nadie la quería siempre lo supo pero escucharlo es diferente y mas enterarse de todo en un solo momento, chocando con alguien y tumbando sus cosas sin prestarle atención siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago que siempre le quitaba sus penas pero estas eran muchas y ya no podía con ellas, al llegar se tirón en la orilla y lloro como nunca lo había hecho sabía que si lo hacía nadie se daría cuenta de su falta es más una vez ya lo había visto y todos eran felices sin ella y sin pensarlo y con una mirada decidida se limpio las lagrimas y como si el viento estuviera de acuerdo con ella se dejo llevar por esa caricia y sin más se dejo caer al lago.

**Fin del prologo**

Lo sé algo triste siempre suelo poner a mis personajes a sufrir, jejeje pero espero que les haya gustado no creo tardarme en actualizar el siguiente capi ya que ya lo tengo, solo hay que arreglarlo un poco

En el próximo ya sabremos la respuesta de Arnold aun que creo que ya se la imaginan y pues también veremos qué pasa con Helga.

Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no comentarios sugerencias criticas de todo se vale y pues me queda decir que la historia es mía y nada más que decir ya que un ves me paso que copiaron una de mis historias y luego la publicaron con cosas diferentes pero en esencia era mía pero en fin sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	2. Recuerdos

**Los personajes los tomo prestados ya que son de Craig Bartlett su creador **

Bueno para empezar esta es mi primera historia de "Hey Arnold" y me surgió esta idea en uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer, y ya que después de tanto tiempo volví a ver la serie ya que de niña siempre me gusto esta serie y es una lástima que la dejaran inconclusa pero bueno, espero no decepcionarlos ya que en verdad me costó trabajo ya que la ortografía no es lo mío jejeje bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

**Demasiado tarde **

**Recuerdos**

Estoy aquí en mi cuarto sin mucho que a ser, ya que Gerald quería que fuera al cine con todos pero hoy no tenía muchas ganas que digamos y es que el solo recordar e imaginarme que el dejarla ir esa vez no sería por un rato si no para siempre y lo peor de todo es que ella se fue odiándome

**Flash back**

Arnold y Gerald se dirigían al salón después de su plática relacionada con cierta rubia abusona, cuando choco con ella una vez más, pero ahora ella se veía en un mal estado y lo peor llego cuando le grito esas horribles palabras

-¡Eres un idiota cabeza de balón te odio más que a nada en el mundo!-y se fue sin decir una palabra mas

**Fin del flash back **

Quién diría que esas palabras me dolerían tanto pero ella debió de sufrir mas con las palabras que le dije, y aquí estaba otra vez cuestionándome que es lo que hice mal, que idiota soy le dije que no me volviera dirigir la palabra que ironía de la vida y lo cumplió no me volvió a dirigir la palabra pero tan solo era un niño y no era perfecto tenía mis altas y mis bajas como cualquiera y en ese momento estaba muy tenso pero ya nada puedo arreglar ni si quiera una disculpa le pude dar-pensaba

- lo mejor será que camine un rato -saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose al mismo lugar de siempre el lago

Y aquí estoy yo llorando su partida y aun recordaba como paso aquel día tan horrible en el que no solo el Arnold Shotman sufrió, también los Pataki se reprendían todos los días por haber sido tan estúpidos con ella, sus compañeros que nunca pudieron disculparse al igual que el sufrían pero nadie sufría como él y a pesar de que se había decidido a salir a delante, resignándose y ayudar a Phoebe y a los Pataki pero aun así no lo ha logrado con el mismo, no podía resignarse y aun recordaba cuando Bob le conto lo que con tanto miedo debía oír

**Flash back**

-Como demonios creen que voy a estar contento si mi hija menor lleva desaparecida tres días

-Lo sentimos señor Pataki pero ya hemos echo lo que estaba en nuestras manos y lo sentimos pero tiene que haber resignación la niña se ahogo es lo que indican nuestras investigaciones, cuando fue la última vez que la menor se vio fue aquí y lo único que encontramos fue el listón que el chico encontró y uno de sus zapatos

-cree que soy idiota eso ya lo sé pero si no está su cuerpo no creeré que está muerta

-lo sé y hemos buscado su cuerpo y lamento infórmale que si al principio no lo encontramos mucho menos ahora es por eso que le pido que se resigne si no será más doloroso para usted y para su familia, le entrego las pertenencias de su hija- y sin más el detective se retiro con todo y su equipo dejando a Bob muy mal

-señor Pataki que le dijeron-pregunto un Arnold muy triste-la seguirán buscando -pregunto con algo de temor al no querer saber la respuesta

-no ella está dada por muerta –esas simples palabras lo destrozaron

-su Helga, la abusona de la escuela, la que siempre lo molestaba; estaba muerta esto no podría ser, ella muerta que haría ahora, no esto debe ser un sueño

-no dígame que no es cierto Helga no puede estar muerta- todos al oír lo que Arnold dijo no lo podían creer

-lo siento muchacho pero mi pequeña está muerta- soltándose a llorar

-Bo… Bob por favor dime que eso no es cierto- lloro Miriam abrasándose a su marido

-papi-al igual Olga abraso a su padre y es que al saber de la desaparición de Helga tomo un vuelo de inmediato a Hillwood

-viejo estas bien- dijo Gerald

-no Gerald ahora si la perdí para siempre- saliendo corriendo

-Arnold espera- grito pero él no se detuvo y viendo a Phoebe en el mismo estado que Arnold

-él en verdad quería a mi hija no es así muchacho

-si señor Pataki ellos se querían- dijo muy triste Gerald

Arnold corrió sin ningún rumbo ahora que aria ella se fue y no crecerá con ellos ya no lo molestara ya nadie le dirá cabeza de balón

-porque Helga por que- deteniéndose en el parque en una banca donde una vez encontraron el huevo que el señor Simmons les hizo cuidar y sin más lloro y dando un grito de dolor y sufrimiento – ¡HELGA!

**Fin del flash back**

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo muchos la recuerdan pero ninguno como yo y aunque ahora me eh vuelto muy cercano a los Pataki después de que nos despedimos de ella en el lago

**Flash back **

Dos días después todos estaban alrededor de el lago donde se rumoro, que ella murió todos con caras largas y una Phoebe inconsolable había perdido a su mejor amiga y ahora quien la mandara, quien será su confidente, a quien encubrirá ahora y lloro una vez mas pero sabía que debería de dejar de hacerlo eso no le gustaría a Helga

-chico- el señor Pataki se dirigía a Arnold

-si señor Pataki- le dijo un inconsolable Arnold ya que desde hace dos días nada lo había levantado de la depresión

-ten esto, era de Helga y lo más seguro es que ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieras extendiéndole el listón de Helga

-gracias señor Pataki para mi es muy valioso esto que me acaba de dar

-si me imagino, me preguntaba si el fin de semana quieres ir a comer con Miriam Olga y yo ya que creo que tu conocías bien a mi hija

-para mi seria un placer, pero creo que no fui muy cercano a ella como usted piensa

-uhm tal vez porque son muy chicos pero tú la querías y con eso me basta dijo un Bob muy diferente al que solía conocer

-entonces estaré ahí- dijo un Arnold más tranquilo- _ya no podría estar así por ella, de seguro se molestaría mucho con el ya que ella nunca fue débil y el tampoco lo seria y ayudaría a phoebe a que ella también recupere esa sonrisa y a los Pataki todo para que Helga estuviera feliz en donde quiera que este_- te lo prometo Helga- susurro

**Fin del flash back**

Y desde ese día trato de llevar su vida un poco como antes pero a quien engaña aun la extraña y a pesar de que con los Pataki lleva una relación familiar ya que Bob Pataki, cambio rotundamente ahora ya no era el gruñón de siempre, ahora sonreía un poco mas ya que le afecto tanto la muerte de Helga, que al igual trato de buscar la razón para no atormentarse al haberle dado una mala vida a su pequeña hija,

pero como él lo había prometido le ayudo a salir de ese hoyo enmendándose con su pequeña nieta y como les gustaba que tanto Phoebe como Gerald y yo les contáramos las aventura que vivimos con ella y al igual descubriendo tantas cosas que ella hizo por mi y las cuales me asían sentir aun peor de lo que ya estaba pero esa era Helga y le agradezco toda su ayuda, pero como decía siempre que tenían oportunidad los Pataki nos invitaban a comer en su casa a mis dos mejores amigos y a mí y es que Phoebe se volvió inseparable de Gerald y de mi mas de Gerald diría yo

Y ahora han pasado cinco largos años en lo que todos dieron un gran cambio como lo dije Bob cambio, pero Miriam no se queda atrás ahora trabaja en la secundaria de Hillwood orientando a los chicos para no volverse alcohólicos ya que ella se regenero después de la muerte de Helga y ayudando a su hija a cuidar a su pequeña nieta

Ya que Olga regreso a Hillwood a vivir con sus padres con una pequeña sorpresa llego con Christian un compañero que conoció en Alaska y que al igual que ella ayudaba a los niños necesitados y al tener tantas cosas en común se casaron y a los dos años de casados tuvieron a una niña muy bonita a la cual nombraron Geraldine en honor a Helga

Phoebe supero lo de Helga como les dije volviéndose muy cercanos a mí y a Gerald y al poco de un año de lo de Helga, Phoebe y Gerald se volvieron novios

De los demás que puedo decir seguimos en el mismo grupo y todos y empezando por Harold maduraron más de lo que diría yo no tanto con el tiempo siguieron siendo los mismo pero ahora la pensaban mas para a ser una broma

Rhonda seguía como siempre, aunque el día de la muerte de Helga lloro mucho pero al igual que todos me ayudaron a soportar un poco más este dolor y aunque ahora todos se resignaron a su partida yo estoy con lo mismo y es que todo lo que amo se va primero mis padres y luego Helga

Bueno como decía Nadine, Lila y Rhonda ayudaron mucho a Phoebe y aunque no es lo mismo para Phoebe se siente bien con ellas y me da gusto por ella y pues como quien dice ahí que seguir adelante

-ah mañana es aniversario de su muerte, cinco largos años en los cuales mi vida perdió sentido y en el cual tengo que seguir por mi promesa y por qué se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar

Aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie, siento un sentimiento el cual me dice que ella no ha muerto uf no se la verdad pero me gusta pesarlo, así podría pensar que ella un día volverá de un largo viaje y me dirá quítate de mi camino Arnoldo, es bonito soñar pero es más feo despertar y chocar con la realidad.

-ya es algo tarde será mejor regresar a casa, nos vemos Helga - dijo parándose y yéndose de regreso a su casa y es que el ponerse a reflexionar en el lugar, donde murió Helga lo asía sentir un poco mejor como si ella lo acompañara en su dolor.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí traigo la continuación, no me tarde mucho y es que este fin de semana me entere que no me aceptaron en la universidad que quería por 2 aciertos TT y la verdad si me deprimí un poco pero aquí estoy de regreso aunque este fin de semana que viene me entero de la otra universidad no sé cómo me sentiré si también me rechazan pero solo queda una cosa echarle ganas por lo que queremos y no hay mas **

**Bueno respecto al capítulo no me maten no querrán otra muerte nnu, nah no les diré mas ya que en el próximo capítulo pondré a helga al arrojarse al lago y el lo que sintió la familia Pataki bueno y en este capi quería poner todo lo que sentía Arnold tras la muerte de Helga bueno sin más que se me ocurra me queda agradecerles a:**

**rickhunter17 **

**DATYI**

**isabel20**

**Ground Spirit Minerva **

**letifiesta **

**Por sus comentarios y es que la verdad se siente bien que te dejen reviews ^^ espero que otra vez me dejen un review y también les agradezco a los que la leyeron y me pusieron como alerta bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **


	3. Reaparicion

**Los personajes los tomo prestados ya que son de Craig Bartlett su creador **

Bueno para empezar esta es mi primera historia de "Hey Arnold" y me surgió esta idea en uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer, y ya que después de tanto tiempo volví a ver la serie ya que de niña siempre me gusto esta serie y es una lástima que la dejaran inconclusa pero bueno, espero no decepcionarlos ya que en verdad me costó trabajo ya que la ortografía no es lo mío jejeje bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

**Demasiado tarde **

**Reaparición**

-Bob otro año más- le comentaba Miriam a Bob con algo de nostalgia en su voz

-Si Miriam lo se nunca pensé que su muerte nos aria cambiar tanto, a veces sueño que ella está viva y que es muy feliz pero- dudando- no a nuestro lado

-Bob- con melancolía

-pero sabes creo que no me importaría que fuera feliz en otro lado mientras estuviera viva

-abelo po que tas tiste

-mi pequeña Geraldine no estoy triste

-a no entonches po que tenes esa cara

-solo recordaba a tu tía Helga

-ah y cuando la conocede- encogiéndoseles el corazón a Bob y Miriam

-cariño será un día de estos -sonriendo cálidamente Miriam

-y me va a dal muchos dulces

-quien te va a dar muchos dulces bebe-pregunto Olga acercándose a los tres en la sala

-la tía Helga -sonriendo maternalmente-uhm pero no muchos

-oye papa hoy vendrá Arnold a comer con nosotros

-si me dijo que sus otros amigos no vendrían que tenían algo que hacer

-oh que mal pero por lo menos viene Arnold le preparare algo especial

-ok

-¡papi!

-¿Qué ´pasa Olga?

-no estés triste te aseguro que ella está bien y no le gustaría verte así

-lo sé Olga pero me hubiera gustado decirle que la amaba mucho

-ella lo sabe y de seguro está muy feliz de saberlo vamos alégrate

-tienes razón hoy le diré a Alfred que si quiere acompañarme a pescar mañana con su demente abuelo

- lo que digas papi-con una gran sonrisa- bien mama me ayudas con la comida

-claro hija

-y yo que alo

-tú te quedas aquí con el abuelo y no te ensucies mucho que pronto llegara tu papa y Arnold

-el tío anol venda sí que bien adi jugademos mucho- todos se le quedaron viendo a la pequeña de tres años ya que siempre que la veían les recordaba mucho a Helga, solo que Helga no era tan enérgica y siempre guardaba sus emociones y sentimientos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano se encontraba una joven muy hermosa caminando con dirección a la escuela, pero a último momento se desvió a otro lugar, un parque que la guió hacia un lugar deshabitado que al parecer muchos desechaban y para suerte de la chica le permitía estar más a solas

-no puedo creerlo porque el destino siempre tiene que ser tan injusto conmigo- comentaba la joven sentándose detrás de un árbol el solo recordar las palabras de su madre la tensaban – a viendo tantos lugares tenía que ser justo ese ¡bah!

**Flash back**

-Hija ven aquí tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo

-¡uhm! que pasa mama te noto preocupada- viéndola suspicazmente

-veras recuerdas que te conté que era posible que me aumentaran el sueldo- comento algo pausada

-¡uhm! Si y ¿te lo dieron?

-si pero…

-pero…- esto ya se ve mal porque tanto rodeo al tema, algo me oculta

-tenemos que mudarnos

-¿que a donde?- lo sabía era algo malo, bueno las cosas no pueden empeorar

-ah ¡Hillwood!

-definitivamente si pueden empeorar- ¡que! Es mentira no es así o una broma de muy mal gusto y si digo de mal gusto lo es

-Helga lo siento pero tenemos que volver

-pe... Pero no yo- empezó a balbucear

-Helga sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero es que tienes que superar ese pasado se que no es lo mejor pero es una buena oportunidad además, tenemos que ver si es verdad que ya superaste tu pasado- dándole una cálida sonrisa de apoyo

-pero es que no entiendes y si Bob me ve y si me quiere alejar de ti- dijo con desesperación y miedo - yo no quiero

-Helga por favor debes de entender, no hagas más difíciles las cosas de las que ya son

-entender ¡que! ya te hartaste de mi no es así, me eh vuelto una carga- sollozando

-no Helga para mi tú no eres una carga, eres mi hija no soportaría que te pasara algo y sé que tienes que enfrentar esos fantasmas de tu pasado, además yo estaré ahí contigo

-bien se hará como tú quieras, se me hace tarde para la escuela

-Helga lo lamento en serio

-no te preocupes mama -dándole una pequeña sonrisa- yo entiendo

**Fin del flash back**

-mmm y ahora que haré no es como que quisiera volver, pero también podría cumplir mi promesa de venganza ahora soy diferente y con más confianza -con lagrimas en los ojos

-volveré a ver a Arnold de seguro es muy feliz con una novia como siempre lo soñó de seguro con la perfecta lila-pero qué tontería y ahora que voy hacer han pasado cinco años y pareciera como si tuviera 10

-mmm si voy a volver a Hillwood debo de aprovechar y vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño si eso are-sacando por primera vez una sonrisa de venganza que pronto borro por melancolía

- se abran olvidado de mi

-pero claro que si Helga- una pequeña voz le decía- para todos yo era una carga además solo mi madre a estado ahí para mí y nunca me ha mostrado ninguna seña de desagrado

-bien lo haré por ella y por mi venganza

**Un mes después**

-¡uff! esta es la ultima caja mama

-bien querida-dudando un poco-sabes todo estará bien

-uhm si lo sé además estando juntas todo estará bien ¿no?

-claro que si Helga

-a pero llámame Geraldine, no quiero que nadie se entere de mi como Helga

-uhm bien pero Geraldine también es tu nombre junto con Helga

-sí pero nadie lo sabia todos me conocían como Helga G. Pataki

-oh bien lo que digas Helga

-¡cómo!

-Geraldine, oye lo mandona ya se te había quitado

-aja como sea es mejor irnos ya - _supongo que la antigua Helga quiere regresar, pero no la dejare "espera sentada querida"-_pensaba Helga algo divertida

En el camino le empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de cuando su madre apareció en su vida

**Flash back**

Estaba a punto de caer cuando una mano la detuvo y sin saber que hacer se abrazo a ella para sacar todo su dolor

-Helga ¿qué te pasa?

-doctora Bliss -soltando un gemido-me quiero morir

-¡por dios! Helga -de donde sacas eso

-mi vida es la más miserable –dijo llorando si consuelo

-Ven vamos para que tomes algo- llevándosela a su departamento

Llegando al departamento el cual Helga ni se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron -Perdona el tiradero pero es que me mudare a New York

-no se preocupe- sin mostrar mucha expresión en su mirada

-y bien quieres hablar de lo que paso

-mmm

-no te quiero forzar y no quiero que me veas como a tu psicóloga, piensa que soy como una amiga

-bueno pero déjeme decirle que ni a mi mejor amiga le eh contado tanto como a usted

-entonces si me consideras como tu amiga- asiéndole conversación para que olvidara un poco sus problemas

-como quiera interpretarlo- frunciendo el seño eso le paresio bueno a la doctora ya que ivan mejorando en algo ya no se portaba como un ser inerte

- bien le contare pero es que no sé por dónde empezar

-por el principio sería mejor

-uff esta bien bueno una parte comenzó cuando iban a derrumbar al vecindario y como Arnold quería evitarlo él y Gerald empezaron a buscar la manera de salvarlo, entonces yo para ayudarlo me encubrí y lo estuve ayudando pero al final el me descubrió y me hizo confesarle todo

-a que te refieres con todo- le pregunto con cuidado de no a serla enojar

-pues termine contando por que le ayude y entre eso iban mis sentimientos

-o ya veo y como reacciono- tratando de no mostrar mucha sorpresa ya que no pensaba que se los confesara muy pronto

-al parecer al principio lo dejamos como el calor del momento, pero hoy que regresamos a la escuela él me grito y me dijo muchas cosas y que no quería que me acercara a el pero eso no es lo malo del día, se que el se iba a dar cuenta de lo que me dijo por que el no es así pero… -bajando la mirada

**-**continua- la alentó a seguir 

-pero al entrar al salón Phoebe y yo estábamos hablando de la actitud de Arnold cuando Harold entro corriendo al principio no le di importancia pero después empezó a decir algo de un secreto de la chica mas ruda de la escuela, ahí fue cuando puse más atención pero el se empezó a burlar de mi y termino diciendo que Arnold estaba muy mal por saber mis sentimientos hacia él, que como no podría ser eso si yo era una niña muy fea y muchas cosas mas eso me puso mal al ver que todos se estaban burlando de mi bueno no todos pero eso no importa cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llorando así que salí corriendo pero me tope con Arnold y la verdad sentí mucho odio hacia el por qué tenía que andar contando mis sentimientos yo podía entender que el no me correspondiera pero por que tenía que actuar así y cuando me lo tope le grite que lo odiaba como a nadie más en el mundo y salí corriendo para mi casa

-uhm pero el odio a hacia Arnold no es verdad cierto- le pregunto

-la verdad no quiero hablar más acerca de Arnold, o no quiere oír lo demás

-bien entonces ibas a tu casa pero de ahí te desviaste al lago ¿no?

-no en realidad llegue a mi casa cuando oí decir a Bob que ojalá Miriam no se hubiera embarazado por segunda vez, que yo arruinaba sus planes entiende eso por eso es mejor que muera

-Helga segura que fue todo eso lo que paso

- ¡sí!-con desgano

-no quiero regresar a mi casa nunca más -con una amargura y determinación

-Helga mi deber es llevarte con una trabajadora social... Pero creo que ya has sufrido mucho sabes yo tengo algunos contactos y tal vez te pueda llevar con migo ¿qué dices?

-que pero como... Usted debe de tener planes y yo solo soy un estorbo- dijo algo nerviosa ya que no se esperaba algo así por parte de la doctora Bliss

-no es así Helga tu eres una persona muy brillante además si dices que a tus padres no les importa de seguro en pocos días te dan por muerta, si eso pasa yo te llevo con migo, pero si ellos te buscan por más de una semana te irás con ellos

-esta segura de lo que dice ¿porque lo más probable es que me valla con usted?

-pues entonces te irás con migo, yo siempre cumplo lo que digo- "_lo siento Helga pero todo padre cuando _

_Pierde a un hijo no le importa el tiempo que sea lo buscara por mucho tiempo y yo se que tus padres no son diferentes"_ -bien quieres comer algo uhm veo que perdiste un zapato y tu listo  
-eh si el listo me lo quito el viento y el zapato- sonrojándose un poco- lo lance de coraje al lago

-valla al parecer ya te repusiste un poco bueno iré por algo para que comamos y algo de ropa

-si- dijo ya más feliz ya que al parecer no estaba sola

**Fin del flash back**

-uhm Geraldine estas bien

-eh

-si por que

-no se te estaba llamando pero no respondías, si estoy bien mama solo pensaba

-en que

-cuanto falta para llegar- su madre solo se le quedo viendo suspicazmente

-mmm no ha de faltar mucho

-bien entonces dormiré un rato

-si es mejor _–"Helga en verdad no quiero perderte desde el día en que te encontré has cambiado mi vida pero tienes que superar todo tu pasado aunque con eso me arriesgue a perderte "_

**Flash back**

-Helga ya han pasado tres días y aun te siguen buscando no crees que ya deberías volver

-no todavía falta...

-corte informativo se acaba de declarar por muerta a la niña de 10 años desaparecida desde hace tres días la última vez fue vista en su casa y al parecer tropezó cayendo al lago nuestras condolencias a sus familiares

- ve le dije que me darían por muerta y no pudieron soportar más de tres días de seguro se les ase tarde para su crucero

-Helga no digas eso

-ahora usted está dispuesta a cumplir su promesa- mirándola con algo de anhelo

-Helga yo...

-lo sabia nadie quiere cargar conmigo

-no Helga espera, claro que cumpliré con mi promesa pero tendremos que partir ya ahora tendrás que cambiar tu apariencia si es que no queremos que te reconozcan- dijo algo dudosa y con algo de pesar

-bueno si voy a cambiar de vida por qué no de apariencia-sonriendo emocionada

-bien iré por unas cosas, espérame aquí

-ok

Saliendo del departamento con dirección al lago, donde se suponía que aun estaban los padres de Helga

_-"lo siento Helga pero es lo mejor para ti"_ pensaba la doctora -señor Pataki lamento lo de su hija

-mmm que le importa a usted su muerte no es como si fuera una gran persona además déjeme que tengo asuntos que a ser

-que pero eso es todo su hija en realidad fue una gran persona lástima que usted no supo verlo

-¡ja! cree que con eso me ara decir mentiras de esa niña yo sé ver quien es una gran persona como mi Olga ella si es talentosa quien es usted y que es lo que quiere

-yo fui psicóloga de su hija y le aseguro que era una personita fantástica

-ah con que la niña esa estaba loca con razón se mato

-pero señor Pataki como puede decir eso de su hija que no siente dolor por su partida

-eso a usted que le importa déjeme pasar tengo que arreglar cosas para un crucero

-pero…-quedándose con la palabra en la boca no lo puedo creer "Helga tenía razón, pues bien yo me haré cargo de ti Helga como si fueras mi hija y nadie jamás te volverá a hacer daño"

-que quería Bob

-ella era la psicóloga de Helga

-y que te dijo

-ya sabes las hipocresías de todos que lo sienten mucho pero como si les fuera a creer nadie sabe en verdad lo que estoy sintiendo, tal vez ese niño cabeza de balón sea uno de los pocos que lo sienten, en fin Miriam vamos a arreglar lo de Helga y creo que le daré los boletos a los abuelos de ese chico tal vez el se quiera quedar con nosotros mientras ellos están de viaje

-lo que digas querido- viéndolo preocupadamente

**Fin del flash back**

-mama te estoy llamando

-¡uhm! que pasa Helga

-¡uhm! no vuelvas a hacer esa expresión

-¡eh! Cual- despistadamente

-esa que acabas de hacer, es que me recordaste a Miriam quien solía reaccionar así cuando la llamaba- dijo algo melancólicamente el cual cambio rápidamente

-uhm Helga segura que estas bien ya que ahora que regresaremos a Hillwood empiezas a recordar cosas de tu pasado- algo preocupada

-si mama no te preocupes –mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-¡bien! y que pasa

-¿qué pasa de qué?

-tú eras la que me hablabas

-ah sí, ah pues si todavía falta mucho para llegar- que me pasa estoy muy nerviosa

-no Helga estamos como a media hora

-¡mmm!

-¿te preocupa algo?

-¡uhm! bueno si algo así- "_bien, veras decidí que me vengare de todos los que me hicieron daño" _

-dime

-¿crees que eh cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos de Hillwood?

-mmm si por que

-crees que me reconozcan

-no lo creo además de que tu nombre ya no es Helga Geraldine Pataki

-si lo sé es Geraldine Bliss, pero crees que me reconozcan- con duda

-no en realidad tanto físico como mentalmente ya no eres la misma

-pero y si alguien me reconoce pensaran que me secuestraste o algo así- pensó aterrorizada

-no te preocupes Helga todo estará bien

-uhm no se

-mira mejo no pienses en eso, además tu ya no eres la niña de antes ahora eres toda una adolecente que romperá muchos corazones en Hillwood como en New York

-¡mama!

-jajaja siempre te avergüenzas pero si es la verdad, es lo más normal del mundo

-para mi todavía no, además soy muy joven para tener novio

-cuando eras niña te gustaba Arnold

-sonrojándose-si pero era diferente además es el pasado- muy abochornada

-¡por dios! Helga aun piensas en el

-¡que! no claro que no, además yo lo odio

-uhm Helga lo lamento por recordártelo pero en verdad no crees tal vez esta sea otra oportunidad para estar junto a el

-uhm yo no lo creo a si además me volviste a llamar Helga- fingiendo molestia para cambiar de tema

-valla hasta que te das cuenta

-que lo asías a propósito

-claro no por eso soy psicóloga de niños

-oye ya no soy niña para que me analices

-jajaja si lo que digas…

-ah ah ah

-Geraldine

-bien y ahora por donde es

-bueno esta por una casa de huéspedes según lo que me dijeron

-¿a si y que es casa o departamento?

-una casa que no te lo había comentado

-no mama estabas tan atolondrada con lo de la mudanza que olvidaste mencionarlo

-no te quieras vengar Geraldine

-si no lo hago mama- fingiendo inocencia

-es aquí

-uhm- viéndose interrumpida al ver una casa bastante grande para ellas dos -pues no se ve mal me agrada- sonriéndole

-sabia que te gustaría

-si es muy bonita entremos

-si pero llévate unas cosas

-claro- entrando a su nuevo hogar para analizarlo viendo que en el recibidor había unas escaleras para el segundo piso recordándole mucho a su hogar con los Pataki yendo a la sala que estaba enseguida – wow en verdad me gusta este lugar

- si – con ilusión- trate de buscar algo acogedor- ya que el departamento en el que vivíamos era algo chico porque no vas por las demás cosas quedaron cosas pequeñas

-si mama, pero creo que esta casa es algo grande para las dos- saliéndose por las maletas

-unos cuantas cosas pequeñas si claro -Arg este pesa mucho- ¡ah! -cayéndose con las cosas pero el impacto resulto suave

-¡auch!

-uhm-mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con un chico

-ah lo siento-parándose de inmediato

-uhm no te preocupes sobándose la espalda

-Arnold estas bien

-¡eh! si Gerald

-¡Arnold, Gerald o no!

**Continuara…**

Resulta que no la mate no tendría corazón para hacerle eso a mi querida Helga así que como ven está planeado todo n.n

bueno para empezar, como verán me tarde mucho en actualizar y no es que me faltara inspiración si no como ya les había dicho esperaba ver los resultados de la otra universidad y no es novedad pero tampoco entre entonces mis padres me metieron a un curso intensivo para el próximo examen que es en un mes y en verdad es intensivo y no tengo mucha cabeza para todo ya que no va hacer muy fácil así que como no quería dejar la historia decidí subir este capítulo que ya estaba escrito así que por el tiempo voy a tardar algo en subir la continuación.

Pero por lo menos el capitulo lo vale ¿no? Eso espero, uhm tal vez tenga algunos problemas de ortografía pero es que en verdad no tengo tiempo espero que comprendan

Pasando al capítulo bueno nadie se esperaba la reaparición de Helga ni si quiera yo jejeje pero ya era hora de que saliera es la protagonista ¿no? Espero no diseccionarlos y por ahora es todo deséenme suerte para mi examen nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^

**Agradecimientos a:**

Patty

Raquel

rickhunter17

relenasuka

isabel20

letifiesta

DATYI

The Goddess Of The Silver Moon

En verdad les agradezco sus reviews y también a los que la leen, muchas gracias nos estamos leyendo ^^ y al igual seguiré esperando sus valiosos reviews


	4. Nueva escuela, viejos amigos

**Los personajes los tomo prestados ya que son de Craig Bartlett su creador **

Bueno para empezar esta es mi primera historia de "Hey Arnold" y me surgió esta idea en uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer, y ya que después de tanto tiempo volví a ver la serie ya que de niña siempre me gusto esta serie y es una lástima que la dejaran inconclusa pero bueno, espero no decepcionarlos ya que en verdad me costó trabajo ya que la ortografía no es lo mío jejeje bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

**Demasiado tarde **

-unos cuantas cosas pequeñas si claro -Arg este pesa mucho- ¡ah! -cayéndose con las cosas pero el impacto resulto suave

-¡auch!

-uhm-mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con un chico

-ah lo siento-parándose de inmediato

-uhm no te preocupes sobándose la espalda

-Arnold estas bien

-¡eh! si Gerald

_-¡Arnold, Gerald! o no y ahora que hago vamos Helga tranquila respira levanta la vista despacio no pasa nada-_ levantando la cabeza topándose con unos orbes verdes y hermosos en los cuales sintió perderse al igual que el dueño de tan hermosos ojos al observa los azules y hermosos ojos de la chica percatándose que eran tan parecidos a…-siendo interrumpido por su amigo con un leve tosido dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando la observo mejor y al no salirle palabra alguna su amigo intercedió por los dos

-oye estas bien- le pregunto Gerald

-eh sí creo que tu amigo recibió más el golpe- dirigiendo su mirada al otro chico

-que bueno veo que te acabas de mudar-dirigiendo su mirada a las maletas de la chica

-¡uhm! si acabo de llegar con mi madre

-oh bien pues mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-Gerald- dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho se mordió la lengua

-como lo sabes- viéndola suspicazmente

-eh jejeje pues tu amigo te llamo Gerald no –_estúpida Helga-_pensó

-oh cierto si soy Gerald y el es Arnold-asiendo reaccionar a su amigo

-si yo soy Arnold

-si ya me di cuenta- hablando algo brusca desconcertando a los dos chicos-eh jejeje y yo soy he… jejeje Geraldine_- que te pasa Helga reacciona_-trato de regañarse mentalmente, creándose una atmosfera algo pesada-¡uhm! bueno yo tengo que meter estas cosas- trato de escapar

-quieres que te ayudemos- contesto Arnold al ver la despedida de la chica

-¡eh! no no yo lo hare no se preocupen

-pero hace un momento te caíste por las maletas pesadas

- tiene razón Arnold si no hubiera sido por que pasamos en el momento que sacabas las cosas

Geraldine en verdad te hubieras lastimado

-¡eh! si verdad bueno un poco de ayuda no daña a nadie cierto-viendo como Arnold y Gerald recogían las cosas

-y dinos Geraldine vas a asistir a la secundaria de aquí-pregunto Arnold

-uhm si ese es el plan estudiare el noveno grado

-en serio nosotros también estamos en noveno grado

-ya lo se zo…- dándose cuenta de sus palabras –eh jejeje si es que se ven de mi misma edad y lo supuse dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa al chico rubio siendo observada suspicazmente por el moreno

-no sé porque tu cara se me hace conocida- le dijo Gerald

-en… enserio que curioso es la primera vez que vengo a Hillwood

-Geraldine quienes son estos chicos tan apuestos-apareció de repente su madre salvándola

-eh mama- sonrojándose al notar la mirada burlona de su madre- ellos son Arnold y Gerald señalándolos

-mucho gusto señora- dijeron ambos

-oh el placer es mío- dijo dándoles una cálida sonrisa

-ellos me ayudaron con las cosas como estaban muy pesadas

-mmm ya veo me gustaría invitarles algo pero no tengo nada

-no se preocupe señora estamos bien además ya nos vamos cierto Arnold

-eh si yo vivo a unas cuantas casas de aquí la casa de huéspedes si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo

-oh que amable eres la vi cuando veníamos de camino aquí espero que nos visiten pronto- despidiéndose de ellos- vuelva cuando quieran

-si señora hasta luego

-los acompaño afuera- les dijo Geraldine saliendo con ellos

–eh gracias por la ayuda

-oh no es problema ayudar a chicas lindas- comento con galantería Gerald asiendo molestar a ciertos rubios

-oh gracias – _Geraldo- _mostrando una sonrisa falsa que para cualquiera seria una sonrisa tímida_-_

-nos vemos Geraldine dijo algo molesto Arnold

-adiós Arnold- _y a este que le pasa – viendo _como este salía rápido y molesto

_- _entrando de nuevo a su casa -¿y bien?- le pregunto su madre al verla entrar

-y bien que- asiendo como que no sabía nada

-te dije que ibas a conquistar muy pronto pero valla que eres rápida- sacándole un sonrojo- y dime ese Arnold que entro es tu Arnold

-uhm mama ya vas a empezar

-jajaja solo preguntaba

-pongamos las cosas en claro no es "mi Arnold" en segunda si es el y en tercera no vuelvas a insinuar nada porque nunca hubo nada en el pasado y no habrá nada en el futuro

-bien Helga pero espero que recuerdes tus palabras en el futuro

-a que te ref…-siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-iré abrir

-uhm siempre se salva-con molestia dándose la vuelta y observando mejor el lugar en verdad era grande para ellas dos- _por lo menos los muebles ya están puesto vendita mudanza mmm pensando ahora las cosas porque Arnold monstro molestia cuando Gerald se despidió será que… naa será mejor que piense en mejores cosas como en donde estará mi cuarto- _subiendo las escaleras

Viejo espera – gritaba Gerald alcanzando a su amigo

-que quieres Gerald

-vamos viejo no me digas que te pusiste celoso- comenzando a reírse

-yo celoso porque- frunciendo aun más el ceño

-vamos viejo quien diría que te enamorarías a primera vista- mirándolo con burla

-que yo no estoy enamorado- le dijo algo fastidiado

-entonces por qué ese seño fruncido

-po...rpor –_porque se sentía tan molesto y ese calorcito en su pecho eso no lo sentía desde lo de industrias futura_

-viejo habla no te quede pensando en una buena escusa después de lo obvio

-estas alucinando Gerald además no tienes que andar coqueteando porque ya tienes a phoebe

-te falto agregar que te gusto la chica

-sí y además ¡Gerald! –Sonrojándose al instante-jajaja arnie es que no pudo creer que tu solo te delatas

-bien piensa lo que quieras pero te dejo en claro que Helga está en mi corazón y nadie la sacara

-Arnold se que aun sientes algo por Helga y dado el caso que nunca sucedió nada entre ustedes tienes que dejarla ir para que sigas con tu vida ella murió y si es verdad que ella te amaba a de querer que sigas con tu vida- quedándose en silencio - ¡oye y si esto es una señal!

-a que te refieres –intrigándose por lo dicho de su amigo

-ah que ella se llama Geraldine no

-¡sí! ¿Y?

-y que Helga también se llamaba Geraldine

-si lo sé ¿y?

-vamos Arnold tal vez deberías de salir con Geraldine puede que ella ocupe el lugar de Helga

-no digas tonterías apenas y choque con ella le ayude a meter sus cosas y ya qué posibilidad hay de que me la vuelva a topar

-mucha Arnold no ves ira a la misma escuela que nosotros y hay la posibilidad que le toque en nuestro grupo

-no Gerald tal vez si me la tope pero de eso a que este en el mismo curso que nosotros ya es mucho

-viejo si le llega a tocar en nuestro curso la invitas a salir

-¡que!-sonrojándose aun mas - no Gerald

-vamos tu lo dijiste que tanta posibilidad hay de que le toque con nosotros es de 1 a 3 no es asi si entra en nuestro curso es una señal y tendrás que invitarla a salir oíste

-no es una señal solo es una coincidencia

-vamos Arnold ya es hora de que salgas de ese caparazón todos los chicos están preocupados por ti a demás nada asegura que se quede en nuestro grupo cierto

-no lo sé Gerald

-ya ves ya lo estas pensando eso es bueno ¡por favor Arnold!

- ¡ah! bien pero ya déjalo- resignado y confiado en que el destino este de su lado o ¿no?

-así se habla después me agradecerás

-ok lo que digas Gerald pero solo si le toca en nuestro curso

-seguro arnie

-hablas muy seguro no crees Gerald

-no viejo solo quiero que ya dejes de estar encerrado y salgas al mundo

-lo que tu digas Gerald

**Lunes por la mañana **

_Bien veamos según este horario debo de ir asía uhm_ -volteando a todos lados sin saber a dónde ir- _que patética eres Geraldine será mejor que pregunte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases_- dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicas

-disculpen- hablando tímidamente por que en verdad se sentía perdida, viendo como el grupo de chicas se le quedaban viendo- eh siento interrumpir pero estoy buscando el aula de noveno grado el grupo A

-acabas de entrar- le respondió una chica de su misma altura pelirroja con una singular amabilidad que se le hizo muy conocida-_que pregunta claro que no ves que por eso pregunto-_eh si soy nueva- dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-o que sorpresa sabes nosotras también somos de noveno grado y al igual somos de grupo A estas de suerte-le respondió con la misma amabilidad sonriéndole -en serio que suerte la mía- _bien Geraldine es mejor tener amigos_ - mi nombre es Lila Sawyer-d_efinitivamente esto está mal _pensaba Geraldine

-oh mucho gusto lila-mostrando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca

- y ellas son…-siendo interrumpida por una de sus compañeras

-yo soy Rhonda Wellington Lloyd la chica más popular y sofisticada de toda la escuela tienes suerte de conocerme

- oh que suerte la mía-_ah al parecer el destino está en mi contra esperen phoebe- _buscándola con la mirada

-hola yo soy Nadine bienvenida- recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella que al igual correspondió

-yo soy Sheena espero que nos llevemos bien- oh claro seria un placer y tu eres-dirigiéndose a un chica mas bajita con el cabello largo hasta la cintura negro y con unos lentes que la asían ver intelectual

-hola yo soy Phoebe Heyerdahles

- un placer Phoebe- mostrando más alegría

-y dinos cuál es tu nombre- pregunto amablemente Lila

-ah cierto mi nombre es Geraldine Bliss- sonriéndoles

-oh valla que curioso- se le quedaron mirando como buscando algo

- ¡eh! ¿Qué pasa?- es que hace tiempo teníamos a una amiga llamada "Geraldine"-causándole mucha curiosidad- en serio y donde esta ella

-pues ella…

-se nos hace tarde chicas es mejor ir al salón- dijo phoebe interrumpiéndolas y empezando a caminar

- tienes razón phoebe vallamos al salón te presentaremos a los demás del grupo aunque suelen separarnos en algunas clases extracurriculares

-oh ya veo que clases tienen aquí

-puedes unirte al de danza en el que estoy yo- le dijo lila

-¡no!-viendo como la chica pelirroja se le quedaba viendo extrañada

-jejeje es que no me gusta bailar

-oh no te preocupes también hay ciencias donde esta phoebe, oh biología en ese esta Nadine…

-oh en el de modas dijo Rhonda interrumpiéndolas

-modas nunca había escuchado oír uno así

-en realidad se llama corte y confección

-oh no tampoco me gusta

-no te gusta pero si se ve que tienes buen sentido de la moda- dijo viendo detalladamente su atuendo el cual consistía en una falda blanca de malla por encima de las rodillas con una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas zapatillas de bailarina a juego con su cabello suelto

-he si bueno a que chica no le gusta vestirse bien- _pero que le pasa a esta princesita si claro ya querría que me pareciera a ella además porque me mira así será que me reconocerán _

-en eso tienes razón aunque hay excepciones

-a si como quien

-Helga tal vez-susurrándolo aunque aun así Geraldine si la escucho molestándose un poco-perdón

-eh nada-cambiándole la conversación -también hay...-_porque cada vez que han mencionado mi nombre se muestran raras bueno si es que de la Geraldine que hablaban era yo uhm a caso soy un mal recuerdo que no toleran el escuchar mi nombre_-Geraldine no vas a entrar- escucho que la llamaba Lila

-eh si claro es que estoy algo nerviosa

-no te preocupes veras que a todos les caerás bien ven entremos juntas- al entrar se quedo muda -_Arnold también en su salón_

**En el salón unos minutos antes **

-que pasa viejo buscas a alguien- le dijo con burla Gerald

-yo a quien debería de buscar-dijo dándose la vuelta para encarara a su amigo

-jajaja vamos Arnold si ella entra por esa puerta tendrás que cumplir la apuesta

-de que apuesta hablan- les pregunto Harold

-de ninguna Harold- respondió rápidamente Arnold

-que apostaron Gerald- uniéndose Sid Stinky Eugene y Lorenzo

-ya ven chicos al parecer nuestro ermitaño amigo se ha enamorado

-que en serio Arnold eso es fabuloso-le contesto un alegre Eugene

-y dinos quien es la afortunada-le siguió el juego Lorenzo

-niño de faldita hasta que al fin reaccionas

-yo no estoy enamorado- sonrojándose

-jajaja si claro Arnold se te nota en la cara…-hola chicos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera-dijo Rhonda llamando la atención de todos e interrumpiéndolos

-así que nueva compañera nosotros no vemos a nadie

- no seas tonto Harold ella aun no entra esta con Lila afuera miren ahí viene-entrando lila seguida de la rubia

-no puede ser- salto Arnold- llamando la atención de todos-¡eh! este digo yo bueno que coincidencia Geraldine-sonrojado a más no poder– sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros por su comportamiento

-¡eh! si hola Arnold- al igual sonrojada

-se conocen- pregunto Rhonda interrumpiendo las miradas de los rubios -al ver que ninguno decía nada Gerald salió al rescate otra vez

-si la conocemos por que el otro día ella callo a los brazos de Arnold- lo dijo tan natural que todos se le quedaron viendo a la rubia con interrogación en sus caras

-como que cayó a los brazos de Arnold- respondió Phoebe algo molesta

-no...no yo bueno es que me tropecé y caí encima de Arnold- contesto Geraldine algo nerviosa-verdad Arnold-

-_que bien suena mi nombre saliendo de sus labios-_pensaba Arnoldllamando aun más la atención de todos

-Arnold viejo que te pasa-lo llamaba Gerald

-eh na… nada Gerald que decías

- valla en verdad estas mal

-no será que lo vistes de lejos y fingiste tropezarte con el- la reto Rhonda

-que de donde sacas eso en verdad me tropecé- _que le pasa como si fuera su novia_- y no es como que te importe ¡no! o acaso es tu novio- le dijo de igual forma retadora

-no pero él es un amigo muy cercano a parte el ya está enamorado y no tienes oportunidad-le regreso Rhonda al igual que todos observaban asombrados la pelea de Rhonda y Geraldine

- _el ya está enamorado dándole una punzada en su corazón- que Geraldine pensabas que te esperaría-_Pensaba y con rabia contesto-como si quisiera salir con un tipo con cabeza de balón- lo dijo tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de sus palabras y viendo como se la quedaba viendo Rhonda sorprendida

-eh yo- dándose cuenta al fin de sus palabras y la mirada dolida de Arnold le dio a entender que estuvo mal lo que dijo- ah Arnold yo lo siento es que…

-no te preocupes Geraldine antes solían llamarme así- dijo Arnold sentándose con la mirada perdida y los demás viéndola reprobatoriamente

- que hacen todos parados a su lugar-les dio la orden el profesor de matemáticas

-perdone profesor pero tenemos una nueva compañera-le dijo Rhonda al profesor al igual que se le quedaba viendo a Geraldine con molestia

-uhm bien en donde esta

-aquí profesor- dijo algo cabizbaja- _en verdad he metido la pata_-pensó-bien anótate en esta lista y siéntate en un lugar libre luego te pondrás al corriente con alguno de tus compañeros-escucho que le dijo el profesor

-al girarse vio como Lila le ofrecía un lugar cerca de el suyo pero a la vez había uno atrás del de Arnold difícil decisión después de lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás pero no estaba loca como para sentarse cerca de Lila-dirigiéndose al asiento detrás de Arnold y dándole una disculpa con la mirada a Lila que ella le contesto con una sonrisa entendiendo

-_estúpido cabeza de balón_ -murmuro- _ahora tendré que arreglar las cosas que fastidio_

-bien alumnos antes de empezar con la clase les informo que tendrán que hacer un trabajo en equipo que conformara el 20 por ciento de su calificación –les decía el profesor llamando la atención de la rubia

-que pero y si no lo hacemos que pasara-replico Harold

-siempre es lo mismo contigo Harold si no lo hacen no podrán hacer examen además tendrá que enseñármelo al final del curso por lo cual tendrán mucho tiempo para hacerlo y conforme me enseñen los avances los dejare hacer los exámenes alguna otra queja

-podremos elegir a nuestros compañeros- le pregunto Rhonda

-no yo los asignare se los diré al final de la semana

-pero profesor

-nada de quejas ahora comencemos con la clase

En la hora del receso todos se pararon para salir a la cafetería por lo cual Geraldine aprovecho ese momento para hablarle a Arnold

-Arnold este puedo hablar un momento contigo

-uhm si de que quieres hablar- esperando a que todos sus compañeros se salieran

-todos a fuer les dijo Gerald a todos los chismosos que quedaban en el salón dejándolos solos

-eh yo lo siento no quise llamarte así una vez oí que le decían a alguien así pensé que sería divertido y a si podría calmar la riña que tenia con Rhonda-o que buena escusa tonta Geraldine- en verdad no quería ofenderte

-en serio has oído que le llamen a alguien así

-eh si a un jugador de futbol

-valla no lo sabía sabes no te preocupes- le sonrió Arnold sacándole un sonrojo- _desde cuando me pongo nerviosa con alguien_- pensó ella

-eh decías que te solían llamar así- tratando de calmarse -¿Quién si se puede saber?

-eh una vieja amiga por cierto Geraldine –cambiando la conversación- dices que es la primera vez que vienes a Hillwood no

-uhm si porque- _no me habrá reconocido_ –pensó nerviosa

-no te gustaría que te enseñara la ciudad –le dijo algo tímido y sacándole un peso de encima a la rubia -uhm esto es una cita

-eh no yo bueno no se jajaja- se puso demasiado nervioso- bueno si no te molesta salir con un cabeza de balón- le dijo en broma a falta de que contestar

-uhm en realidad no me molestaría salir contigo pero como dijo Rhonda ya debes de tener a alguien no- le dijo para quitarse esa gran duda que tenía desde que Rhonda le dijo eso

-uhm bueno es algo complicado pero en realidad no tengo novia

-en serio -al oír esas simples palabras le regreso la esperanza a su corazón- siendo asi las cosas entonces saldremos le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa sonrojando al rubio

-bien bueno hay que ir a la cafetería si no nos quedaremos sin comer ven vamos

**En la cafetería**

-no lo puedo creer que se cree

-Rhonda creo que la que se paso fuiste tú-le dijo lila

-peo yo porque ella le llamo cabeza de balón

-pero tú lo provocaste además de seguro ella ya le pidió disculpas

-bien tal vez si me excedí un poco pero es instinto protector- se retracto Rhonda y a la vez pensó- pero ahora que lo pienso si Arnold sale con ella tal vez le sirva para dejar de estar encerrado

-a que te refieres –le pregunto Phoebe

-pues que no vieron su mirada a demás ella se vio molesta cuando le dije que él estaba enamorado

-es verdad si movemos las piezas los podemos juntar- la secundo Nadine que en verdad le preocupaba la situación de su amigo

-no creo que sea buena idea- les dijo phoebe

-vamos phoebe tu más que nadie has visto como esta Arnold tras la muerte de Helga que mejor que juntarlo con alguien más que en verdad lo ayude a superarlo-siguió Rhonda para convencer a Phoebe -Además Helga siempre estaría en su corazón

-en eso tienes razón- y por el bien de su amigo accedió- bien pero no creo que debamos intervenir

-oh vamos phoebe tenemos que ayudarlos

-no lo sé Rhonda y si empeoramos más las cosas

-shh phoebe ahí vienen y se ven felices –

-uhm eso parece-_se le ocurrió una idea mejor si Rhonda se retracta en público que sería algo que ella nunca aria le seguiría el juego tenía un cincuenta y cincuenta de ganar o perder_- bien Rhonda aceptare en hacerlo si le pides una disculpa a Geraldine en este momento

-¡que! Phoebe estás loca Rhonda Wellington Lloyd nunca se ha retractado en publico

-pues ya sabes mi condición- le dijo Phoebe confiada

-bien lo hare- lo dijo acercándose a Geraldine y dejando sorprendida a Phoebe

-Geraldine siento lo de hace rato – todos quedaron en silencio

-uhm- valla _la princesita se retracta pero bueno ya que no quiero problemas_- oh no te preocupes Rhonda en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo por un amigo

-oh genial Geraldine –le dijo dándole una sonrisa- ven vamos a la mesa con las demás chicas- acercándose a la mesa y sonriéndole a Phoebe

-bien Geraldine y que paso con Arnold le pregunto Lila- como que no quiere la cosa

-eh bueno le pedí una disculpa y el la acepto es un buen chico- les dijo y todas se le quedaron viendo como analizándola

-¡eh! ¿Pasa algo?- lo dijo algo nerviosa

-uhm no nada-le respondió Rhonda

- bien me alegro por los dos – y es la primera vez que vienes a Hillwood le pregunto Lila

-uhm si

-te gustaría que te enseñáramos el lugar

-eh este bueno es que Arnold me dijo que me lo enseñaría el fin de semana

-que en serio wow que rápido -le dijo Rhonda feliz de que tal vez su idea no sea tan mala

-¡eh! ¿Por qué?

-no por nada bueno entonces que te parece si el viernes salimos de compras

-bueno yo no sé si pueda- trato de escapar

-oh vamos si vas a tener una cita que mejor que ir linda

-este yo –porque siempre salen con eso uff tendré que aceptar – ok tienes razón pero Arnold y yo vamos en plan de amigos- ocurriéndosele una idea- además como tu dijiste no tengo oportunidad ¿no?- sonando la campana- bueno será mejor regresar -les dijo dándoles una sonrisa, todas se le quedaron viendo y a Phoebe le salió una sonrisa cómplice sin darse cuenta

-tienes razón Geraldine vamos la siguió Phoebe

-no puedo creerlo me ataco con mis mismas palabras es tan desesperante- iba molesta Rhonda

-ya Rhonda no es para tanto además tiene razón primero le dices algo y luego otra cosa

-Lila ya sé lo que dije pero en fin vamos al salón- resignada- ya pensare en algo

-Rhonda no crees que deberíamos de dejarlos

-no Lila hay que seguir- le dijo entrando al salón y mirando a los dos rubios

Ya en el salón cierta rubia se sentí más tranquila que en la mañana que llego aunque la mayoría de los chicos la miraban de una forma extraña que no identificaba y llego a percatarse que felicitaban a Arnold

**Horas atrás en la cafetería**

-bien romeo que paso-le dijo Gerald intrigado y ansioso por saber que había pasado entre Geraldine y Arnold al igual que la mayoría de los chicos estaban expectantes

-nada que podría pasar- trato de evitar el tema

-como que nada la chica te ofendió que podría pasar pues que te pidiera una disculpa mínimo- le contesto Gerald algo molesto ya que quería saber que había pasado

-está bien Gerald me pidió una disculpa contento

-no Arnold esta pudo ser tu oportunidad de invitarla a salir –se exaspero Gerald

-si Arnold esa era una buena escusa- le siguió Sid

-que no oyeron que no quería salir con un cabeza de balón

-en serio niño de faldita hasta yo digo que pudiste aprovechar esta oportunidad- le contesto Harold

-además estaba celosa- siguió Stinky

-como que celosa- ahora si intrigándose Arnold

-hay Arnie tienes que salir mas- le dijo Gerald resignado por el despiste de su amigo

-claro Arnold cuando Rhonda le dijo que ya estaba ocupado tu corazón ella reacciono agresiva por celos para defenderse- le respondió Lorenzo

-mmm lo dudo mucho- pensó Arnold empezándose a oír la campana dándose vuelta para regresar a l salón - ¡ah! y si la invite a salir -adelantándose - y dejando a los otros sorprendidos porque pensaba que él nunca lo aria

**Tiempo actual **

-Geraldine quieres que te acompañe a tu casa ya que queda de paso la mía- se ofreció Arnold y a la vez se justifico para que no pensara otra cosa

-claro Arnold pensé que te irías con Gerald -buscándolo con la mirada y empezando a caminar

-no él se fue con su novia

-¡que! ¿Gerald tiene novia?- le sorprendió a Geraldine

-si es phoebe –le contesto algo molesto Arnold lo cual no identifico Geraldine y siguieron caminando sin decirse nada, Arnold molesto por los celos de pensar que a Geraldine le interesaba Gerald y ella por ir pensando en muchas cosas _– el oír que phoebe estaba con Gerald me puso triste, al saber cómo estaría cuando se le declaro me hubiera gustado estar con ella, pero aparte el ver que todos siguen juntos y unidos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que las veces que creía oír mi nombre parecían molestos como un mal recuerdo o quizás en verdad sentían tristeza de_ que _Helga había muerto por primera vez desde que me fui de Hillwood sentí remordimiento de haberme ido _

* * *

Bien no tengo justificación no debí dejar la historia mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero entre a la universidad y lo sé no fue por el tiempo más bien porque perdí algo de inspiración pero ya regreso aun que no quede muy contenta con el capitulo espero mejorarlo en el siguiente que ya lo tengo planeado y espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar en serio pido disculpas les daré una pista del siguiente y se trata de una salida jajaja

Bueno y les agradezco a los que me dejaron un review que espero no defraudarlos con este capítulo al igual a los que la leen ^^

**Letifiesta**: Gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo

**Raq's:** gracias por tu buenos deseos jajaja que si me sirvieron porque si me quede jajaja espero no diseccionarte con este capi

**Cintlitha**: Gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**mari3304**: Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capi lo de la doctora Bliss en verdad me costó trabajo pensar a quien usar en ese papel, pero más adelante veras que creo que fue una buena elección elegirla a ella y si con este capítulo te das cuenta que empieza a pensar de otra forma nuestra querida Helga con respecto a sus padres ya veremos que pasara después no quiero adelanta nada

**rickhunter17:** si qué bueno que no la mate jajaja sin ella no hay historia

**blanca**: me alegra que te haya gustado espero este capítulo también ^^

**Dru**: si todos quedaron sorprendidos de que no la mate jajaja espero y puedas seguir leyéndola a mí también me pasa que dejo de leer

**miss romantic 2**: jajaja qué bueno que no saliste y esperaste jajaja si no te quedabas con la duda de saber si la mate o no jajaja

**NeNa:** No la voy a abandonar eso es seguro de que tarde en actualizar tal vez pero la ventaja es que vienen las vacaciones así que me veras más seguido por aquí saludos

Y a todos los que no dejan review pero que leen gracias nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización recen por que sea pronto jajaja ^^


End file.
